


Distant Strangers

by Sakunade



Series: Drowning in Looks [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Open Relationships, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Johnny recently hired a new assistant at his office, and he can't help how irresistible he is, and finds himself falling into the deep-set dimples faster than he realizes.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, referenced! JohnJae
Series: Drowning in Looks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Distant Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of the JohnKun ship in Burning Like A Serenade. You don't have to read either one to know what happens with them, but there are a minors references to what happens (or will happen) in this, however it will not take away from the plot. This story is set about 3-4 years before that story takes places, so some characters will not be present in this. I should have the last chapter for that one up soon, but writing hasn't been easy. 
> 
> And yes, I know the scene here is not the main ship - this story has multiple chapters and the end game is def JohnKun. This is just a one-time thing....sort of.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate comments and concrits!

He felt bad for not paying attention. He should have been paying more attention to what the man across from him was saying but he had been at this for hours. It was an endless blur of papers, headshots, and resumes. Perfectly rehearsed answers to his questions, all trying their damnedest to impress him. Johnny nodded in feigned response to whatever the man had just said, smiling as he stood up to button his coat. 

“Well, that’s all I have for you. We’ll look over everything and we’ll be in touch if everything lines up with what we need. Our company only hires the best, and I expect nothing less from every member of my staff. Thank you so much for coming today, Taeil. ” Johnny said with a reassuring smile. He walked around the desk to the man dressed in a borrowed, ill-fitting suit that was almost too big for his short frame. “Let me walk you out and hand your resume and headshot over to my assistant.”

Taeil nodded, a deep bow as he followed behind Johnny to the reception area past the soon-to-be-vacant assistant’s desk. The woman behind the counter peered over the rim of her massive circle glasses, lips pulled into a tight, amused smile as she reached for the paperwork. Johnny turned to Taeil, a large hand extended for the man to shake. “You’ll hear back from us within a few days, regardless of the outcome. Thank you again Taeil.”

“Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Seo. I look forward to your call!” Taeil bowed out and ran to catch the elevator. 

Johnny waited a few seconds to be sure the man was well out of earshot before turning to his assistant, his strong facade weakening. He banged his head on the ledge of her desk, a loud thunk with each bump. “Jesus, Irene, how many more interviews are there?”

“Stop, or you’ll lose what few brain cells you have left. You have one more at 4:30 and then you’re finished,” Irene answered cooly, making some notes on the resume as she ignored his whining tone. “How was that one?”

“Honestly, he did really well. He’s probably the strongest we’ve had come in, aside from his terrible choice in fashion. I could take him and teach him a few things.”

She hummed, an upward quirk of her brow as she cocked her head to the side. “Yes, I am sure you could, but you’re looking for my replacement, not a new toy, Youngho-ah~.”

If it was anyone else Johnny probably would have snapped and said something in response to using his birth name. Yet Irene had been his one of his closest friends, due to their family’s business connections growing up. After a rather messy drunken one-night stand between them, Johnny confirmed he was, in fact, quite gay, and Irene was quick to denounce men altogether. They reached a mutual agreement never to talk about it again, but it remained a close bond between them. Now she planned to leave Korea and move to New York for a fancy editorial magazine job. 

Johnny groaned, draping himself over the ledge. “Don’t remind me. You sure you can’t stay? I’ll pay you more money.”

“I’m not a whore you can pay off, Johnny. I’ve wasted five very long, arduous years working for you and cleaning up after your messes. Besides, I’d like to get married and settle down at some point. Can’t exactly do that here.”

“Really? I can’t see you getting all domesticated. A house with kids? Your parents are still nagging you about that?”

“God no, a hot trophy wife I can show off to everyone. I don’t have time for baby nonsense. Go on, I’ll send in the next kid when he gets here.” She handed the next resume over to Johnny, motioning towards his office. 

“If I don’t like this one, just call Taeil,” Johnny grumbled as he retreated back to his office, waving the portfolio behind his head. Irene chuckled, a short derisive laugh as she shook her head. Twenty interviews over the last two days, each one was decent but none of them really inspired him to hire them. Most were just college kids looking for something nice to fluff their resume. Few had any real interest in fashion or design, and that’s what Johnny needed. Someone to help him define their brand and work as an equal partner. 

He sat back at his desk, taking a pen from the cup and twirled it between his fingers. He still had about 20 minutes before the last interview, and yet he didn’t even want to bother with it. There was a stiffness in his neck and shoulders, and he stretched with an audible cracking of his joints. He slipped out of his jacket, letting it drape against the back of his chair unceremoniously. Only an hour left, and it would be Friday night. A well earned night out and the need for something other than his hand to keep him company. 

Johnny grabbed the portfolio and looked at the smooth, black folder. Across the top of the file in a simple gold font, smooth clean handwriting was the name ‘Qian, Kun.’ He nodded, noting the Chinese name, and hoped he would be able to speak Korean well enough for the interview. The name sounded soft, elegant, and he wondered what brought the man to Korea from China. Opening the file, he was greeted with a headshot and he felt his breath catch. By far more handsome than any of the other candidates. Soft, golden brown hair framed his round face, groomed but still just the slightest bit messy. Thin metal glasses perched on his nose and thick lips Johnny found himself drawn to. 

“Kun…,” Johnny tested the name, seeing how it felt. It came out almost like a breath, airy and pleasant. Maybe they really did save the best for last. He wondered if Irene purposely picked this one out, knowing the type Johnny was interested in. A loud knock on his office door ripped Johnny back into the present. He coughed, clearing his throat as he sat up. "Come in!"

Irene walked in, the shadow of a small figure behind her in the lobby. "Johnny, your interview is here early. Would you like to see him now?"

“Early bird, impressive. Sure, I’ll see him now.” Quick to stand, Johnny adjusted his tie and smoothed down the front of his shirt. He held out his arms, quietly asking approval on his appearance. 

She looked him once over and shrugged, her hand wavering in front. "Fix your hair, put on your jacket. You own the company, not a mail boy. Dress like it.”

“Send him in, Irene.” He shot her a side glare as he rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat to slide it back on. He walked around to the front of his desk, and leaned back against it, waiting for Irene to show Kun in. 

She nodded and stepped to the side, pushing the door wide open. Johnny wasn’t quite sure what he expected, but what walked through the door was nothing compared to the headshot. Kun was definitely shorter than he would have thought but still impressive. Deep-set dimples graced his round cheeks when he smiled, a courteous bow to Irene as he passed. He was positively glowing, sun-kissed skin that had Johnny’s breath catching.

The man crossed the office, reaching out to offer his hand to Johnny and the taller all too eager to accept it with a firm shake. He couldn’t help but notice how small it seemed in his own, the way in which it felt. Long, thin fingers with prominent veins running along the back that disappeared into the sleeve of his jacket. A playful smile crept across Johnny’s face. “Hey, Qian Kun, right? Thank you for coming in, take a seat.”

“Of course! I’m really excited, but a little nervous,” Kun answered, and Johnny wanted to melt. The soft, melodic tone of his voice was heaven to Johnny’s ears. He hated how almost immediately he was curious as to what it would sound like when he was out of breath. His eyes looked over the man once again, as he picked up the file to give himself something to focus on other than Kun’s visuals. 

“Well, I looked over the resume you sent in. I made a few notes here and there. Let’s talk about why you wanted to join a fashion design company,” Johnny started, thumbing through the file. As much as he wanted to stare a little longer, he did have a business to run and he needed to focus. He cleared his throat, reaching for the water on his desk. “You studied music? That’s quite a difference.”

“Yes sir, it is. And I do love music, but it’s something my parents wanted me to do. I came into fashion on my own. Honestly, I’ve been following your brand since you started out of your dorm with KDY.” Kun’s blinding smile was infectious. The little tones and inflections of his voice as he spoke. There was a lightness to it, and his interest was genuine. It was impossible for Johnny to look anywhere other than dark chestnut eyes, shining with excitement, and the tiny mole just under it. 

There was an undeniable charm to Kun that Johnny couldn’t resist. They spoke back and forth, Johnny asking him leading questions and letting Kun answer each one as he took notes across the resume. His speech was eloquent, smooth like water. Johnny noted the minor faults in Kun’s Korean, but even he couldn’t hold those against him. He, himself, had a lisp when he spoke. Their conversation felt so natural, so eased. It was a far cry from the awkward stretches of silence that usually followed his questions, struggling to think of what would be the next most interesting topic. 

That was until there was a soft knock at the door, bringing both Johnny and Kun to a pause as they both turned. Irene peeked her head around, bowing slightly. Johnny caught the way she narrowed her eyes at him, before looking over at Kun. No doubt making sure the boy was still in one piece. Gracefully, she walked into the office and joined him beside the desk. “Sorry to interrupt, Johnny. I was wondering if you wanted me to stay later while you finished up. I’ve sent everyone else home.”

“Home? What time is it?” Time had gotten away from them and Johnny hadn’t even realized how long they had been talking. 

“It’s….5:30,” she replied, looking down at her watch. She raised a brow, glancing down at the notes Johnny had taken. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry to have held you up Kun. I’ve taken up so much of your time,” Johnny said, face flushed as he stood. An easy smile danced across Kun’s face as he rose to his feet, and again, Johnny felt weak being in his presence. “Thank you so much for coming, you’ll be hearing from us very soon.”

“No, thank you, Mr. Seo. I really appreciate the opportunity and I enjoyed our conversation. I didn’t mean to hold you up from your schedule. I’m sure you must be incredibly busy,” Kun said as he once again extended his hand to Johnny, a softer grip than the one Johnny had used. He bowed deeply to Irene and Johnny, bending down to grab his bag and heading out of the office. 

Irene shifted her weight, eyes following the direct line from Johnny’s gaze to Kun’s ass, and she scoffed. “You’re disgusting.”

“He’s perfect. Hire him.”

“Sure, just don’t fuck him the first week and leave yourself without an assistant after I am gone,” came her snark reply. She picked up the file and looked at the little hearts and smiley faces Johnny drew over the paper. “Really Johnny? You’re not some love-struck high school girl. How the hell am I supposed to send this HR to process his paperwork?”

It was a brief moment, the two of them just standing there staring at each other. In a short span of seconds, Johnny grabbed Kun’s resume, pulled off the headshot, threw the file on the desk and split his long-forgotten coffee over it. He feigned a dramatic gasp, his hands flying to cover his mouth. “Whoooops, oh no, I’m so clumsy! I guess we have to ask Kun to bring in a new one Monday!” 

There was dead silence in the disgusted look Irene gave him before she punched his arm and stormed out of the office. “I’m not fucking cleaning that!”

*****

The bass pounded against his skull, the alcohol doing nothing to alleviate it. But Johnny ignored the pressure building in his head and threw back the rest of his drink regardless. Beside him in the booth, Doyoung sat with Jaehyun perched on his leg, arm slunk low around his waist. They whispered among themselves, their dark eyes scanning the room in search of their next conquest. They did this almost every time the three of them would get together, one or both of them leaving with some random commodity for the night, leaving Johnny to his own devices. Johnny really didn’t understand their relationship, but he respected their dedication and openness to each other. They were a perfect fit together, two pieces of an awkward puzzle only they knew how to solve, leveling each other out.

Doyoung laughed at something Jaehyun said, teeth bared in a wide, gummy smile. He peeked past Jaehyun’s ear, watching his best friend sulk in the booth. Johnny had been rather quiet for most of the night, unusual for him. Lost in his head, ankle propped on his knee as the tips of his fingers tapped against the expensive Laurent boots. With a swallow of his drink, Doyoung reached out to push Johnny’s arm. “Hey, what’s wrong, Johnny?”

Johnny’s head whipped up at the sound of his name. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking," he replied, a careless shrug of his shoulders. He busied himself with the cocktail in his hand, swirling the ice around the empty glass. 

Jaehyun turned around in Doyoung's lap. He purposely made an effort to grind down as he did, a strained groan from his boyfriend's throat. "Irene's leaving in a few weeks, right? Did you finally agree to hire a replacement?"

"Yeah, I found someone. Cute kid, young." Johnny's mind wandered back to earlier, the day dragging on until this bright ball of sunshine walked in. Cheesy. Painfully so. He was literally smitten, and he hated the idea of something so cliche. Love at first sight. Like the cheap 1,000₩ books his mom would read. “He seemed qualified enough.”

“Did you even look at his resume? I know you, you don’t always look at experience,” Doyoung snipped, no malice lining his voice. Too long had he been friends with Johnny, knowing exactly what the other preferred. He liked things soft, almost too naive and innocent. From the brief glimpse Doyoung saw of the new assistant as he left, the boy looked to be exactly that. 

“I read it - he studied music in Beijing, piano composition, graduated last year in the top 3% of his class. Moved here a few months ago to live with his cousin who is in university. 23, lean and about 178cm?” Johnny tried not to sound defensive, thinking over what other outstanding qualifications Kun had. He was well put together - a beige, clean pressed, jacquard jacket over a simple white button-down shirt. Dark fitted denim jeans clung to thick thighs. Stylish, simple, and effective as a first impression.

Jaehyun glanced over his shoulder at Doyoung, a questioning arch to his brow, before turning back to Johnny. “That’s...that’s it? Not his work experience?”

“Please, you’ve fucked guys with fewer qualifications.”

“Yes, well, you would know,” Jaehyun retorted. He wrapped his lips around his straw, taking a drink of whatever overpriced fruity concoction he had. At his remark, Johnny’s head snapped up, a red tint blossoming across his cheeks through the tips of his ears. A drunken hook-up during Jaehyun’s senior spring break two years ago they both agreed to ignore. Clearly, the younger wasn’t above throwing out shade.

Johnny’s eyes shot over to Doyoung, surprised to find he appeared rather cool and indifferent. Maybe he hadn’t heard Jaehyun’s backhanded comment. Doyoung scrolled through his phone, seemingly ignoring their bickering. Johnny reached over, giving a half-hearted pinch into Jaehyun’s arm. “Shut up!”

“Nah, it’s cool. I already know,” Doyoung said, with a shrug. “You know we tell each other everything. Jaehyun wouldn’t shut up about your massive dick.”

“Wait you knew? All this time? How- I mean, I know how you know, but how are you just okay with it? Your boyfriend slept with me, and that doesn’t bother you? I've felt guilty about it for years!” Johnny blurted out in one breath, shaking his head. He really didn’t understand Doyoung, especially given how possessive he usually was. He despised other people touching his things so much, to the point where he had his own fridge in his office so no one would take his pudding cups. Doyoung had name labels on everything at the office, and a sign-out sheet for anyone borrowed pens with a fee if they didn’t return it. 

This time, Doyoung did look up from his phone, snapping the cover closed. If Johnny hadn’t been watching, he wouldn’t have noticed how Doyoung’s arm around Jaehyun’s waist tightened ever so. Doyoung gave a small pat to Jaehyun’s thigh, motioning for his boyfriend to slide out of his lap. He moved closer to Johnny, leaning into his space as he let his hand drop down to his thigh. He cocked his head to the side, a mischievous smile as Johnny flinched under his touch. 

“Should I be bothered, Johnny? At the end of the day, he still comes home to me. I know him the best, and how to completely wreck him. I’m not jealous because he wants to let off some steam or just try something else for a change. You’ve asked me about this before, and I told you then. We trust each other, and at the end of all of it, we’re always going to be there for each other. Sex is just that: sex. It doesn’t always have to be something deeper. Physical attraction isn’t the same thing as emotional connections. I’m just annoyed he got to it before I did.”

Despite the noise around them, the room seemed silent as neither Doyoung or Johnny moved while Jaehyun watched their exchange with curiosity and amusement. Their gazes locked onto each other, though the reasons vastly different. Johnny, more so from confusion and Doyoung out of sheer stubbornness and pride. He knew Doyoung mentioned before that Johnny was attractive but they were too close as friends and that Johnny wouldn’t agree to a hook-up. Jaehyun let out an awkward cough, sucking loudly on his straw for what little was left. He got to his feet with a sigh, taking a quick look at his options near the bar. “Well, alright then, looks like I am off to get a refill. You two have fun. See you at home, Doie.”

Johnny continued to shake his head, leaning back in his seat, still staring at Doyoung. "I- what...what do you want me to say?"

Doyoung's brow ticked up, the arch disappearing into his purple hair. He pulled away, letting his hand drag against the dark denim jeans. "You don't have to say anything. Either you sit there, thickheaded like a rock, confused as always. Or we can go to your place and I'll show you."

"You like me? Cause I gotta say, you're pretty Doyoung but you're not my type. And I'm not really into being on the bottom," Johnny answered. He made a point to avoid catching Doyoung's gaze, even when he felt the seat next to him on the couch dip. He tried to ignore the press of a thin thigh against his own until long fingers slid across the top. "You're my friend and business partner, Doyoung. It's a bad idea."

"And that's never stopped you before or did you forget about Sehun? See, the difference is that I can fuck you without getting distracted or letting emotions affect us at work. Cause, again, sex is just sex. It's not that deep." Doyoung enjoyed how Johnny shifted in his seat, no doubt adjusting himself. 

Given their solid friendship, Doyoung knew he wouldn't be affected by sex. Johnny was still just Johnny, and while he was incredibly attractive, Doyoung wasn't evenly faintly interested in him like that. Johnny had been his roommate since junior year of college. The first 3 months, the two of them had fought more times than he could remember. It wasn't until Johnny introduced Doyoung to Jaehyun they even began to tolerate each other. Johnny had been right when he said Doyoung just really needed to get the stick out of his ass and get his dick wet. Four years later, they were trying to start a clothing line together. 

"Look, you haven't had sex in a while, and I like the change every now and then. Sometimes, Johnny, I want to be the one taken care of once. And I'm really curious about this dick Jaehyun was raving about. No strings, no emotions. If not, I'm just going to find someone else." Doyoung stood up, grabbing his glass. He gave an expectant look to Johnny, waiting for his answer. The dilemma apparent on his face, weighing his options. Impatient, Doyoung huffed, lips jutting out in a pout with a shrug. "Fine, suit yourself."

He walked two steps before he felt a strong grip around his wrist, pulling him back. His lips curled into a smug grin, glancing over his shoulder at Johnny. 

"Don't regret it in the morning if you fall in love, Doie," Johnny teased, his voice flirty. "Let's get out of here."

*****

If Doyoung hadn’t known Johnny for as long as he had, he would have guessed this was his first time with how nervous he was acting. The entire cab ride home Johnny’s leg was bouncing. It annoyed him but Jaehyun had already messaged he wouldn’t be home until morning, and Doyoung wasn’t about to waste a night out. This was not unfamiliar territory to them, but he knew Johnny. Ever the hopeless romantic who acted tough, but really wanted nothing more than a cliche love trope. He reached over, sliding his hand across Johnny’s thigh with a gentle squeeze. “Hey,” he reassured. “If it’s too much, I can have the driver drop me close to home and we can forget about this.”

Johnny snapped out of his trance, blinking a few times as he tried to process what Doyoung said. He let out a breath with a soft smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “No, it’s fine. I’m still down. I just….it’s new. It feels weird. Like, Jaehyun knows you’re with me tonight. How do I look at him on Monday and act like I didn’t fuck you?”

“Don’t care that he knows and flaunt it in front of him. He’ll probably ask you for the play by play recap.” Doyoung dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. “Besides, Jaehyun would probably be here watching if he hadn’t been eyeing the bartender at the club for the last month. He likes it when I switch it up, but he doesn’t like doing the work himself. He is spoiled too much.”

“You guys really are that happy together?” Johnny’s eyes narrowed, brow pulling together as he looked down at Doyoung’s hand. Long and thin fingers drew lazy circles just on the inside of his thigh, the tiny sensations so close to where he wanted Doyoung to touch. He felt ashamed to find himself already twitching in anticipation. “I just….really don’t want to cross any boundaries.”

“We don’t have any boundaries, Johnny. We stay completely honest and open with the partners we take and with each other. We’re incredibly happy, comfortable and satisfied in our relationship as it is. Stop worrying so much and just enjoy the moment. Now, do you really want to keep talking Jaehyun, or do you want me to start talking about what I want you to do?” He watched as the tips of Johnny’s ears went red, and he fought back a scoff. The cab slowed down as it pulled in front of the apartment building. Doyoung stepped out first, holding the door open for Johnny as he paid the driver. He still wasn’t convinced Johnny wouldn’t call the whole thing off. 

Doyoung led the way through the front doors past the sleeping guard to the elevators. Johnny trailed behind him, keeping his gaze low to the ground. The silent elevator ride, the strange, awkward distance between them. Not until they were outside of Johnny’s apartment did Doyoung finally speak up. “So are you actually going to do something, or do I need to make the first move to convince you this is okay?”

“You said you want to be taken care of for a change, right? You don’t want to be in charge?” 

“Correct. If you can’t-” The snarky reply cut off as Johnny grabbed Doyoung by the waist, pinning him against the door. Plush lips wrapped around his own, capturing his breath as they kissed, hard and domineering. Doyoung’s head spun from the sudden change, but definitely the good kind of dizzy. The side of Johnny he had always been curious about experiencing. He melted into the kiss, Johnny’s tongue slipping into his mouth. He almost hated how quick a moan escaped from him. The alcohol was long out of their systems, but Doyoung still felt himself swaying under the intensity of it. 

Johnny withdrew from the kiss, pulling away to give him an inquisitive look. “Was...was that okay? Kissing you?”

“God, yes,” Doyoung answered, tongue sliding over his lips. He stepped to the side, leaning against the wall to give Johnny room to open the door. “If you fuck half as good as you kiss, I really want to get you inside me.”

Johnny’s eyebrow cocked up, a smirk on his face as he entered the passcode to the door. “Oh yeah? You liked kissing me that much? I never took you as one who liked it rough.”

“Depends on who is doing it. You seem like you can handle yourself.”

The smug smirk Johnny gave him spread wider, mischief in his eyes as he raked over Doyoung’s smaller frame with a new interest. “Is that a challenge, Doie? Do you like it when someone talks to you like you’re a little bitch for a change?”

Johnny swung open the door, grabbing Doyoung’s wrist and dragging him inside the apartment. He shed himself of his coat, hanging it on the rack as they both stepped out of their shoes. They barely made it further than a few steps from the door before Johnny was pressing against his back. He nuzzled into the crook of Doyoung’s neck, the faint cologne lingering in a musky scent mixed with the smell of liquor and smoke from the bar. Instantly, his hands were roaming over him, sliding up under his shirt to feel the warmth of Doyoung’s skin. 

He tried to hide his nervousness at the situation, hoping it wasn’t as obvious as it was. In his mind, Johnny knew he was making it into something bigger than it was, and Doyoung was right when he said it was just sex. Instead, he focused on sliding his hand down the front of Doyoung’s stomach, toying with the button of his pants. But Doyoung pried himself away from Johnny’s grasp, stepping away before turning to face him. 

“In the bedroom. I’m not about to fall on my ass stripping between the living room and the bed. You can wait 30 more seconds, right? Unless you’re that much of a quick shot.” Doyoung’s fingers worked their way down the front of his shirt. Teasingly, he popped open each of the buttons with every word, leaving his chest bared before he made his way into Johnny’s room. He didn’t need to look behind him to know Johnny was following. 

Doyoung reached the bed and stripped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching intently as Johnny stood in the doorway. He laughed at how his mouth hung open, lips forming a perfect ‘O’. If he had been in a different mood, he would have told Johnny where to put that mouth. However, his eyes settled on a more promising goal, one he could clearly see from where he sat and his lips curled in anticipation. “If you like what you see so much, Johnny, get over here and fuck me or I’m leaving.”

“You wouldn’t. You don’t back down from something once you’re committed to it,” Johnny replied casually, striding across the room to stand over Doyoung. His waist perfectly aligned with Doyoung’s face, mouth inches from his clothed erection. But Johnny didn’t want to waste the opportunity to wrap his lips around Doyoung’s once more, tongue tasting and licking his way inside. 

Doyoung slid his arms around Johnny’s waist, intertwining his fingers in the silky fabric of his shirt to tug it free from Johnny’s pants. Tight as usual, clinging to his thick thighs but even now seemed more so than usual. He fumbled with the belt buckle, trying to get to the prize hidden within. “Get these damn things off,” he mumbled against Johnny’s lips. 

“Do you ever stop complaining?” Johnny leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head to expose his toned chest and abs. He took a moment to let Doyoung look over the efforts of his numerous days at the gym. Jaehyun was his gym partner, but Johnny knew he had him beat by miles when it came to muscle definition. He unzipped the denim jeans, letting them slide down to the floor. “Better?”

“Almost.” Doyoung reached out to cup Johnny over his boxers, rubbing the heel of his hand over the bulge underneath. Feeling the weight of it, Doyoung inhaled, locking eyes with Johnny as he pulled down the fabric just far enough to swallow around him. He slipped his mouth over the head, his tongue flat against the underside. He took as much of Johnny as he could. Definitely bigger than Jaehyun’s for sure, and Doyoung was hungry for all of it. His cheeks pulled in, sucking hard around Johnny’s cock while stroking what he couldn’t fit in rhythm to his movements.

Warm and wet, Johnny let out a faint string of moans as Doyoung worked him up. How his lips slid over the head, swallowing around him had Johnny fighting to not take buck up into the warmth. He relished in tiny vibrations coursing through him, fingers moving through Doyoung’s hair, twisting into the fringe as his eyes slipped closed. He should have known Doyoung would have been this good at giving head. His body twitched under Doyoung’s touch as he rolled his hips forward, testing the limits of his gag reflex. “Fucking hell Doie, you’re taking my cock so well,” he grunted, bucking his hips forward. "That mouth of yours is actually useful for something other than talking.”

The praise had Doyoung moaning around him, and he tried to relax his throat and jaw to let Johnny fuck his face. He let the muscles of his jaw go lax, and prevent himself from choking. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, fighting to swallow around Johnny’s cock as he felt his gag reflex throbbing with every thrust he made. His fingers dug into Johnny’s thighs, nails scraping the flesh as he fought back a cough. Doyoung wrapped his lips in a tight circle around the shaft, letting his tongue caress the underside, before pulling back completely. Taking Johnny in his hand, he turned to look up at him with lusty eyes, sensual and wide. “You better not come yet, I want you to fuck me, Johnny.”

“Then you better stop sucking me off,” Johnny replied, pushing Doyoung’s shoulder down against the mattress. His knee slotted in between Doyoung’s legs, brushing against his clothed erection as he moved over him. A needy moan from the younger he quickly muffled by pressing their mouths together, taking Doyoung’s plump lips between his teeth with a gentle tug. “Move back for me so I can get you out of these pants.”

Doyoung slid up the mattress with Johnny leaning over him, nudging him back with his nose against his cheek. He propped up on his elbows as he lifted his hips, allowing Johnny to tug the pants down over his thighs, freeing his cock as it curled towards his stomach. The bed dipped as Johnny crawled onto the bed, his weight bearing down as he straddled Doyoung’s hips. Pushing up, he met Johnny in a messy kiss, tongues sliding together. The sensation of Johnny on top of him, pinning him down into the bed thrilled Doyoung and he involuntarily rolled up against Johnny seeking attention for his throbbing cock.

Johnny chuckled, pulling back with a smirk. “Impatient. Just wait. I’ll take care of you.” He grabbed Doyoung’s cock, completely enveloping it with his large hand. He watched as Doyoung’s head fell back against the pillows, a loud moan as he slowly pumped him. Leaning down, he kissed along the length of Doyoung’s neck, taking the smooth skin into his mouth with light suction. He moved down his chest, letting his tongue explore all of him, circling around Doyoung’s nipples as he alternated between them. He grinned, listening to the sounds coming from under him. “Damn, your voice sounds good like that. How do you like to be prepped?”

“As if I didn’t leave the house ready.” Doyoung gasped, fingers brushing through Johnny’s hair to pull him up. His tongue traced the curve of Johnny’s lip, the huskiness in his voice growing desperate as he rolled his hips up. “I’m good.”

“Not to be overconfident...but uh...I’m...not small,” Johnny mumbled against Doyoung’s lips.

“And I have a horse-sized dildo at home. I said I’m good - I like the stretch, so please....” 

The terseness of Doyoung’s tone had Johnny chuckling. The feisty temper had almost resulted in them exchanging blows during college but Johnny knew it would have been an unfair fight. If he had known back then that three years later he’d be about to fuck Doyoung into submission, he would have keeled over with laughter. But even now, with Doyoung’s frustrated moan and grinding against him, Johnny could admit Doyoung was actually really damn gorgeous.

“That’s fucking hot,” Johnny echoed the thoughts, suddenly envisioning Doyoung sinking down on something the size of his forearm. With a shake of his head, he pulled away from Doyoung’s hold to reach into his nightstand. He grabbed a condom and lube before sitting back on his calves. Settled between the slender thighs, he ran a hand over the smooth muscle feeling the way it twitched beneath the flesh. “I bet Jaehyun uses it too.”

“He bought it.” Doyoung’s hips bucked up, trying to grind against Johnny’s abs, erection rubbing against his pelvic bone. He groaned, needy and whiney as he sought any friction, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself before Johnny smacked it away. 

“Just wait,” he growled between his teeth, tearing open the foil. He slid the condom down his shaft, and popped open the bottle cap, coating himself with the lube. Rubbing the head of his throbbing cock against the entrance, he bit his lip as pushed against the rim, far too slow in his movements. A lingering doubt nagged in the back of his mind, the realization this was really about to happen and he hesitated. He felt Doyoung’s ankles lock behind his thighs and pull him closer, sliding into the warmth of his body. “Oh fuck.”

Doyoung let out a dark chuckle, moaning as he clenched around Johnny’s hips, rolling up to meet him. He definitely felt the burning sting as Johnny pressed into him, hot and yet still enough. Johnny barely moved, weak thrusts as his head rested on Doyoung’s shoulder. The younger let out a desperate huff, digging his heels into the back of Johnny’s thigh to encourage him to start moving with a wiggle of his hips. “Come on, fuck me.”

“Sorry, you just...feel really good,” Johnny mouthed over the curve of Doyoung’s neck, lips moving across the prominent Adam’s apple. The feeling of Doyoung’s hole wrapped tightly around him was mind-numbingly amazing, and every move Doyoung made had his cock twitching. Far better than he expected, and yet almost on the edge of too much. He raised his head, meeting Doyoung’s glossy gaze with a renewed hunger and intensity. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Doie.” 

Slipping his arms under Doyoung’s, he began slamming his hips forward, filling the room the sounds of skin slapping against skin. The strength of each thrust shifted Doyoung a little further up the mattress each time until Johnny grabbed onto the headboard to prevent himself from hitting it. Beneath him, Doyoung let out a litany of moans and gasps, feeling the nail marks being left along his muscled back. With each thrust, he felt Doyoung’s cock brushing against his stomach, the tip leaking from the slit. 

Doyoung’s legs twitched on either side of Johnny, squeezing in around him as pleasure moved through his body as Johnny continued to slam into him. Johnny filled him so completely, a delightful burn, the thickness of his cock stretching him with every move. A faint whine in the back of his throat as Johnny’s hips met his. Doyoung chewed on his lower lip, letting his hands travel up the length of Johnny’s biceps, the sharp definition of the strained muscles supporting his weight as the bed banged against the wall. The familiar sensation of his orgasm fast approaching, building up inside of him, and Doyoung fought to stifle the desperate moan clawing out of his throat. “Fuck, more,” he breathed out against the shell of Johnny’s ear, urging him on.

Small drops of sweat rolled down Johnny’s temple, his hips stuttering as his rhythm grew erratic. He gave another thrust before pulling out, the loss of feeling making Doyoung swear in frustration. “Turn over, on your hands and knees,” he said, patting Doyoung’s thigh to get him to shift position. Doyoung quickly rolled over and lifted his hips as he spread himself open for him and Johnny ran a hand over the curve of his ass, grasping the bare flesh. Grabbing onto the narrow hips with both hands, Johnny pressed in again, filling the emptiness once again. “Fuck, Doie, you’re good for me.”

The new position allowed Johnny to reach deeper, the tip of his cock brushing against Doyoung’s prostate with each thrust, moving him closer to coming. He moaned as he rested on his forearms, pushing back to meet Johnny’s increased pace, harder than before as the two sought the high of their climaxes. Doyoung writhed under the weight of Johnny’s hand pressing down, holding him against the mattress. The ragged breathy moans from Johnny, the pressure of his fingers digging into his hips with enough force to leave marks in the morning, being so full. All of it was pushing him so close to the edge and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Doyoung’s back arched in a graceful curve as his fingers twisted in the bedsheets, he cried out every time the head of his cock rubbed against them. 

Doyoung felt Johnny’s hand slide under his arm to wrap around his neck and pulled him flush against his chest. Johnny’s thumb caressed the edge of his jaw, turning Doyoung to face him for a deep kiss. He eased into it, panting open-mouthed against Johnny’s lips as he moaned loudly. “Touch me, I’m so close,” he whined. 

Johnny ran his fingers down Doyoung’s chest, ghosting over the fine hairs across his stomach to grasp his erection. He slid his palm over the head, gathering the beads of precum dribbling from the slit and began to pump Doyoung’s cock in time with his hips. His hand fully encompassed the length, feeling every pulsation. Doyoung sucked in a short breath through his nose as his eyes closed. His tongue ran along Doyoung’s neck, licking the sweat trickling down to his collarbone to stop just below his ear lobe. “Let me see you come, Doie. Let go for me, and I’ll come so deep inside you.”

The low bass of Johnny’s voice vibrating against his skin had the hairs on the back of his neck standing and it was all it took for Doyoung’s stomach to tighten in a burst of heat. With a loud moan of Johnny’s name pouring from his lips, he was coming in spurts. His body clenched around Johnny’s cock, his vision flood with spots of white as he spilled over Johnny’s hand and onto the sheets. Johnny continued to fuck him throughout his orgasm, his face buried in the crook of Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny grunted as he buried himself as deep into Doyoung as he could. The tight, warm heat of Doyoung’s body around him and it only took a moment before he was coming into the condom. His heartbeat was throbbing against his chest, a heavy rise and fall as he took several quick breaths in. For a moment, they stayed like that, Doyoung’s slim weight resting against his chest before he pulled out and rolled to the side. He peeled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the trash near his bed. He looked over at Doyoung and gave an awkward smile before he leaned over to press his lips against his temple. “Lay down, I’ll get a cloth for you.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just take a quick shower if you can find me something to wear for bed,” Doyoung replied as he got up and walked over to the bathroom, not bothered by his nakedness. “Just change the sheets. Where are the towels?”

“Under the sink on the left side.” Johnny rummaged through his drawers to find a clean pair of boxers for himself and something small enough for Doyoung. He set the clothes on the chair near the bathroom before changing the linens and crawling into bed. It wasn’t long before Doyoung came out from the bathroom in a towel, and grabbed the clothes, and for some reason, Johnny turned away from watching him change. 

“Shy all of a sudden? You just had your dick in my ass, Johnny,” Doyoung teased as he pulled the sweatpants over his hips, much too big for him and barely hanging on to what he had. He threw the towel on the chair and walked over to the bed, sliding under the covers. “No being awkward about this. It’s just sex. Very good sex. I had fun.”

“Yeah, it was good. Thank you.” Johnny shifted under the sheets, rolling to his side and looking over to Doyoung. He really was beautiful, especially in the post-fuck glow across his face. Long lashes lined the sharp angle of his eyes, brushing against his cheeks as he stretched out with a yawn. Maybe in another time and life, they would have been a couple but Doyoung was still just Doyoung. Johnny let out a sigh and reached out to poke the tip of Doyoung’s nose. “Hey, it won’t be weird Monday, right?”

“No, it’ll be fine. Now come on, I don’t normally cuddle after my hookups, but for you, I’ll make an exception because I know you’re a big baby and need the emotional connection.” Johnny grinned, sliding an arm under his head and pulling him closer. Doyoung tucked himself under Johnny’s chin, curling up against his side. Exhaustion set in and before he realized it, sleep washed over him.


End file.
